Stephanie Tanner
Stephanie Judith Tanner is the middle Tanner sister. She is the deuteragonist of ''Fuller House''. She is also an entertainer who loves to dance and make music. She adores her nephews Jackson, Max, and Tommy. On the fifth episode of Fuller House titled "Mad Max" Stephanie reveals to D.J. that she is infertile, but still wants to start a family. Which she did in the episode Opening Night when Kimmy Gibbler gave birth to Stephanie and Jimmy's daughter via surrogacy. She is portrayed by Jodie Sweetin. Biography Full House Stephanie is known for her perky personality. She was a blabbermouth in the earlier seasons, but got over that eventually, though her younger sister Michelle received that trait as well (but she grew out of it, also, at an earlier age than Stephanie). She has blonde hair and green eyes. Stephanie is often defiant of her sister D.J. in the earlier seasons, but they eventually become much closer and bicker less as the series progresses, though her nosy habit of reading D.J.'s diary never faded. Stephanie is the most excitable of the girls—a trait she inherited from her mother, and the most talkative—a trait from her father. She often struggles with being the middle child and wanting attention (as seen in season two's "Middle Age Crazy"). Still, she is quite well-behaved and very hard on herself whenever she did something wrong. Although often noble and trustworthy, Stephanie has her weaknesses, which include being able to be swayed by her peers into dangerous situations, and prying. Like D.J., Stephanie is a good student. Her favorite color is pink. Stephanie is very athletic, as she also loves to dance and she performs ballet very well. Like D.J. and eventually Michelle, Stephanie is a member of the "Honey Bees" (an organization similar to Girl Scouts) in the first few seasons. Stephanie shares a room with D.J. until season five, when D.J. moves into Michelle's room and Michelle moves in with Stephanie." To read more about Stephanie from Full House, click here. Fuller House Moving into the Fuller home In Fuller House, Stephanie steps into a role similar to that which her Uncle Jesse played in Full House. She moves in with her recently widowed sibling in order to help raise the three children that D.J. is now left to raise as a single parent after her husband dies. Also like Jesse, music is also a big part of Stephanie's life. Stephanie decides in "Our Very First Show, Again" that she wants to move in with D.J. after she hears D.J.'s concerns about living alone with her children. Shortly after Stephanie decides she is going to live with D.J., Kimmy also steps up and says that she is going to help out D.J. as well. Stephanie is surprised hearing that Kimmy wants to move in, but D.J. is very thankful, and they all hug, forming the she-wolf pack. Living in the Fuller home After D.J. reluctantly agrees to let Max have a dog the Tanner-Fuller family brings Cosmo home in "The Not-So-Great Escape". Cosmo is the son of Comet Jr. Jr. and the grandson of the late Comet. Stephanie reveals to D.J. in "Mad Max" that she is unable to have children. Stephanie found out that she was infertile while she was living in England. She didn't say anything to D.J. about it because Tommy Fuller, Sr. had just died. In addition to being a DJ, she becomes the coach for the Van Atta Middle School dance team and occasionally sings. Relationships 'D.J. Tanner-Fuller (Older Sister)' D.J. is Stephanie's older sister. When Stephanie is younger, D.J. was her role model. Before, she believed D.J. was born so she would have someone to play with. She is very curious about her social life and listens in on her phone calls, reads her diary and attempts to find her journals, which (as described by D.J. in the Season 3 episode Bye, Bye Birdie), contains her "hot stories". Stephanie and Michelle sometimes get into D.J.'s business together, shown to read her diary. She also borrows D.J.'s clothes many times while D.J. is taking showers and other times when she is not in the room. They get along better in the later seasons. 'Kimmy Gibbler (Friend)' Kimmy is annoying to most everyone including Stephanie. They would often make fun of each other (as they sounded like a great comedy team). Stephanie is more tolerable of her in the last couple of seasons, though they both constantly shoot insults at one another. It's thought to be normal of them; Kimmy once asked sadly if Stephanie was mad at her when she had not insulted her back. In Fuller House, the two begin to gradually form a close bond as best friends, though Stephanie can still become annoyed and frustrated at times with Kimmy's quirkiness just as when they were younger. In Season 3, their close bond is further cemented when Kimmy becomes Stephanie and Jimmy's surrogate. 'Jackson Fuller (Nephew)' Coming Soon 'Max Fuller (Nephew)' Stephanie has a very close bond to Max and is always helping him. She let him use her super magic scarf so he wouldn't be afraid about performing in a recital and encouraged him to play by having him perform at Coachella. Also she helped Max in season 3 when he had a fever (on the day of his Social Studies Presentation) by letting him preform on her IPad to his class. 'Tommy Fuller (Nephew)' Coming Soon Dani Tanner[[Unnamed Cousin|''' ]]('''Daughter) Coming Soon 'Ramona Gibbler (Future Neice)' Coming Soon Jimmy Gibbler (Fiance) See main article: Simmy 'Steve Hale (Friend)' Stephanie likes Steve, but along with Danny, makes fun of how much he eats at their house. 'Danny Tanner (Father)' Stephanie enjoys her father-daughter time when she is little. She has a stage where she only wants to be with Danny, and never wants him to leave when she is young. Danny is a typical over-protective dad when she starts dating. However, in the Season 4 episode Happy New Year, when Stephanie kissed Rusty, Danny did not seem to mind one bit (even though he only showed surprise and amusement on his part. 'Teri Tanner (Step-mother)' Teri is Danny's second wife, who only appeared in "Our Very First Show, Again". In "Declarations of Independence", Danny mentions that him and Teri are now divorced. 'Jesse Katsopolis (Uncle)' Uncle Jesse is a major role model of hers when she is little. Jesse thinks that she is very cute, and has also taught her how to ride a two-wheeler. Stephanie gets Jesse to do a lot of things for her, as displayed below Then Stephanie later forms a band with Kimmy and Gia, making Jesse proud, but also making family differences emerge when Jesse proves to be an overbearing band manager. 'Rebecca Donaldson (Aunt)' Stephanie is glad when Becky comes into her life, having a motherly figure to look up to. They get along well. 'Joey Gladstone' Stephanie, perhaps, has the best adult-to-kid relationship with "Uncle" Joey. Joey helps her out quite frequently when she is younger. However, as Stephanie grows older they do not interact as much. Trivia * It was revealed in "Love Is In The Air", that Stephanie thinks D.J. should pick Matt where as Kimmy wants her to pick Steve. * Stephanie DJed in England before she moved back into her childhood home. Her DJ name was "DJ Tanner" which DJ was not thrilled about. * Stephanie is the youngest of the three protagonists of the series. * It was revealed in "President Fuller" that Stephanie has had edibles at some point. * Stephanie is the only main character to appear in every episode in both full house and fuller house because * Danny Jessie and Joey appears in every episode in full house but they are not the main characters in fuller house * Kimmy was a recurring character in season 1-4 and a main character from season 5-8 in full house and she appears in every episode in fuller house * Rebecca was a recurring character in season 2 but a main character in season 3-8 in full house and she is a recurring character again in fuller house and she didn’t appear in season 5 * both Nicky and Alex were recurring characters in season 5 and a main character in season 6-8 in full house but they only appear in two episodes of fuller house * Steve was a recurring character in season 5 but a main character in season 6-7 and he was absent in season 8 in full house and a recurring character in season 1 but a main character in season 2-5 * Dj is absent for one episode of full house but appear in every episode in fuller house * Michelle appear in every episode of full house but she did not appear in fuller house * Jackson, Max, Ramona, Tommy jr, Fernando and Jimmy do not appear in full house Appearances Awards |-| 2016= |-| 2017= References Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Tanners Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Galleries Category:Fuller House Characters Category:Full House Characters Category:Parents